Mine
by fangirl4you
Summary: When they were first assigned to you as team 7, you knew straight away that one of them was special, not just because of the nine tails sealed inside him, or the way he never gives up, but the way he always manages to warm a part of you that you never really knew existed. Yep that's right, your very own hyper active knuckle headed ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, is yours. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Please, please, pleeeeease review on your thoughts on this Fan fiction and if I should continue :) This is my first ever Naruto fan fiction, I don't usually ship Naruto and Kakashi but I thought I would experiment my options :3. I hope you enjoy! **

**Also I should add that Naruto is 17 and Kakashi is 25 so not a HUGE age difference hehe.**

It's been three whole years since Naruto left the village with the toad sage, Jiraiya, and you hate to admit it, but you're feeling extremely happy about seeing him again, you know as his sensei you shouldn't be feeling what you feel for him, that teacher/student relationships are frowned upon, and you're pretty sure even forbidden, but you couldn't care any less, nobody has to know how you feel, especial Naruto, knowing him, he would get cocky, or worse, flip his shit.

You sigh heavily as you close your favorite book, loathing about it isn't going to make matters easier, or make them go away, you guess you better go see for yourself how Naruto has been doing the past three years, time to get it over with.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, you coming to welcome Naruto back?" Sakura asks, popping out of nowhere, you were so deep in thought you didn't even notice her right next to you, if she were the enemy, you would probably be badly hurt within seconds, or worse, dead.

You sigh and nod, of course you're going to welcome him home, why wouldn't you?  
"When was he supposed to be back, exactly?" you ask calmly, not wanting to even hint you're interested in the subject, let alone over joyed about it,  
"How should I know Sensei? Do I look like I'm physic" she looks at you like it was the most stupid question in the world, man, why are women so irritating? "I don't know, do you?" you glance at her one last time catching her roll her eyes full force, you seriously have no idea what Naruto sees in her, other then the fact she's pretty, for a girl that is, but you guess a gay guy like you wouldn't know now would you?

"Hey Sakura!" a very familiar voice yells out happily, you look straight ahead to see Naruto walking towards you, your mouth twitches up slightly, and yet again you're thankful for your mask,  
"Hey Naruto, wow, you've..." Sakura pauses for a slight second "Grown" she gasps out slightly, you glance at her to see a slight blush creep across her cheeks as she takes him in, you don't blame her for reacting like this, he has grown.

You look back at Naruto who is blushing furiously as he rubs the back of his neck  
"Hehe, thanks Sakura, you look the same as ever" he chirps enthusiastically, wrong thing to say Naruto, you always were an idiot, you guess he hasn't changed as much as you thought  
"You idiot Naruto! I was paying you a compliment and you throw it back in my face!" there they go again, like they were never parted for three years, you sigh and rub the bridge of your nose, this is getting ridiculous, time to step in like always.

"Welcome back Naruto, I hope you're ready to show me what you've learnt these past three years" they both stop and look right at you  
"Oh hey Kakashi-Sensei, I didn't see you there" he grins at you which makes your heart give a slight squeeze,  
"Oh really? I didn't notice" you mutter  
"S-sorry Kakashi-Sensei, he-he" he stutters and rubs the back of his neck again  
"Never mind Naruto" you sigh, keeping your voice as calm as possible, when really you feel like you're about to explode.

Its been three hours since you welcomed Naruto back, and now it was time to test both Naruto and Sakura on the skills they have developed and their current developing skills as well.

As usual you're late, but their just going to have to deal with that now won't they? You leap from tree to tree through the forest towards the training area, it's going to be a chilly night, the wind is crisp and has a slight spike to it.

The sound of bristling leaves and Naruto's incredible laughing is all you can hear as you near the training area where you first got to test team 7's ability, now it's just Sakura and Naruto ever since Sasuke left, you sigh as you leap down into the opening to see Naruto leaning on one of the three wooden stumps and Sakura standing next to him chatting away, as soon as they see you they both get into position  
"You're late Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto riots  
"Is that so surprising?" you raise an eye brow as Naruto whines  
"Well less talking Sensei, I wanna show you what I've learnt, he-he" he smiles widely and does a little fist pump in the air, well he sure is enthusiastic, Sakura on the other hand was a whole different story  
"Sakura, something on your mind?" she looks down  
"Sensei" she starts off slowly  
"Yes?" you prompt her, waiting patiently.

Naruto opens his mouth to say something but you raise your hand in warning to signal to keep his mouth shut, he nods and looks at Sakura in silence as she goes on  
"I was just thinking, would it be alright for me to skip tonight's lesson? I'm sure Naruto.." she empathizes his name a bit which causes him to flinch slightly and stiffen  
".. would like to train alone with you this lesson, and besides I have some unfinished work with the fifth Hokage" she smiles at Naruto and elbows him softly in the ribs causing him to look at you then her, his eyes drifting in all directions as a slight blush caress his cheeks  
"Uh Sakura, what ... It's fine you can stay" she shakes her head and smiles and whispers in his ear making him go apple red  
"So sensei, is that ok with you?" she asks looking at you, you shrug  
"Yeah sure" you shouldn't feel so over joyed about this, but you do, so that's that, Naruto rubs the back of his neck as Sakura winks at him and leaps up into the trees disappearing leaving Naruto and yourself alone.


	2. Chapter 2

You're hiding in a tree a few meters away from the opening waiting for Naruto to make his move but he doesn't seem content in the whole idea of moving from his position, it's almost like he is waiting for you to make the move, which is completely fine with you, you smirk as you give the two bells a little jingle to get his attention, his head springs up as he looks straight at your hiding place causing a sinister smirk to tug at your mouth "Whats the wait Naruto? I thought you were going to show me some new moves" you jump out of your hiding place and walk towards him as he smirks and rubs the back of his neck  
"Oh, I have plenty of new moves I would love to show you, but I can't" you raise your eye brow and walk until you're face to face with him, he has gotten much taller the past three years, but he is still not quite as tall as you  
"Oh, and why is that Naruto?" he blushes and rocks back on his heels  
"Well because, because.." he stutters and rubs the back of his neck, you're starting to get very irritated with that.

You grab his hand so fast Naruto gasps and tries to pull away  
"Kakashi-Sensei!" he splatters  
"W-what are you doing?" you step forward ignoring his question, now that you have him in your grasp you're suddenly getting all these urges to do whatever you please to him, but you're not that cruel, are you?

"Kakashi-Sensei!" he yells again pulling you out of your thoughts  
"Yes Naruto?" he looks at you blushing madly  
"You're holding to tight" he winces as you give his wrist one last squeeze before letting go  
"Sorry Naruto, I'm not to sure what just came over me" this times its your turn to rub the back of your neck, offering him a friendly smile even tho he can't really see it due to your face mask  
"Uh, It's ok I guess" he looks down scrunching his hands into tight fists  
"Whats wrong Naruto?" you ask looking down at his fists, he is squeezing so tight his knuckles have gone white  
"Nothing, I was just thinking" Naruto relaxes his fists and rubs the back of his neck looking at you  
"You wanted to see my new moves right? Well get ready to lose! Believe it!" he smiles and lets out a friendly laugh, well, that was a change in the mood  
"Right..." you reply and step back to give him room as he uses his shadow clone jutsu.

You jump back a few feet away and give the bells a light teasing jingle, they give off an inviting sound making Naruto smirk  
"I'm gonna get both of those bells" he puts his hand out palm up and lets his clone rotate its hands around his palm  
"Don't get to cocky Naruto" you add simply before pulling your mask down to reveal your Sharingan eye.

Naruto's palm starts to fill up with a rotation of Chakra as he readies his Rasengan  
"Rasengan!" he yells as he runs at you, his shadow clone runs along side him as they both hold onto the growing Rasengan, looks like Naruto has got more control over it and is able to produce a much larger Rasengan, interesting.

You jump out of the way as he plunders the Rasengan into the tree behind where you just stood, it smashes a large hole straight through, you waste no time in throwing a few Shuriken his way, they plunger into his back and a cloud of white smoke appears, it was a clone, and now he knows where you're hiding, just as you're about to jump out two strong arms grab you from behind and the real Naruto appears in front of you  
"He-he! I got you Kakashi-Sensei!" he smiles widely as he reaches for the bells, you guess you'll give them to him this time  
"So it seems" you stare at him as he grabs the bells and gives them a light jingle, he looks at you and just stares for a few seconds before a slight blush creeps into his cheeks.

He gets his clone to release you as it puffs up in a cloud of smoke, you both stare at each other for what seems like forever before you decide to make your move, what have you got to lose? Everything, but its worth this one kiss.

You lean forward and grabs his face in your hands, his eyes widen slightly, a confused and shocked expression crosses his face before the realization settles in, he knows what you're about to do, and yet, he doesn't move a muscle as you lean so close you could kiss him, you would kiss him, but you can't and right now you really hate this mask.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" his face is as red as a tomato as he just stares, your eyes flicker across his face  
"Yes?" you say calmly, you stay there until Naruto's hands grab onto your shoulders giving you and unsure gently push, you let go of his face and lean back  
"I have to go" he stutters and jumps up, you see and single tear slide down his blushing cheeks before he turns around and before you have the time to say anything at all, he's gone.

You sit there for a moment and then mental face palm yourself, hard, you complete idiot, what is wrong with you? You stand up and run a hand through your wild sliver hair before shaking your head and leaping into the forest towards the village.

You have a lot of explaining to do.

**Oh poor Kakashi!**  
**What happens next? D: **  
**Guess you'll have to wait to find out hehe :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I probably should have mentioned this on the first chapter, but this is all from Kakashi's point of view, hehe sorry about that :p**

You walk through the loud cheery streets of Konoha, you feels only moments ago that you actually tried to seriously hit on your student, Naruto, but in fact it was yesterday, you had decided to give him some space to hopefully forget the incident.

You stop by your favorite book store, apparently the new book of your favorite Make out series, Icha Icha Violence, is coming out soon, and good thing to, you are nearly finished reading Icha Icha Paradise, you would have finished it much earlier but you had been so busy with missions that you just couldn't find the time and energy.

You walk through the village, you had been worrying about what happened yesterday, that you hadn't visited the village's memorial stone for those who died in battle, you think of Obito and Rin as you heart squeezes in pain.

You reach the memorial stone and just stand there staring at the names, Iruka's parents names are on there as well as many others, you spot Obito's name and stare at it, thinking back to the time when you were in Minato's team, you and Obito never really got along well, but your friendship grew in time, until Obito was killed, half his body being completely crushed underneath a falling bolder.

You stiffen as you hear leaves rustling from the bushes behind you  
"Kakashi-Sensei?" you hear a familiar voice from behind you  
"Naruto, I didn't expect you to be here" you look over your shoulder at him and he stops dead in his tracks,  
"I was looking for you actually" he gives you a lazy half smile rubbing the back of his neck, you're starting to wonder if that's a nervous thing,  
"Oh really? and why is that?" you ask dully  
"Well, about yesterday..." he looks down as a slight blush colours his cheeks, you sigh and run your fingers through your wild hair, you were starting to wonder when this would come, better get it over with.

"Right, about yesterday" your expression goes serious as Naruto looks back up at you  
"Were you going to kiss me?" Naruto blurts out causing your eye brows to shoot up, maybe he's not as big an idiot as you thought  
"I don't know, do you think I was?" you cross your arms over your chest, turning your entire body in his direction showing him that he has your full attention  
"I, uh, I don't know, I guess I thought, but, I.." he stutters, his entire face going bright red.

You feel yourself smirking, you're actually enjoying watching him stutter like this  
"Naruto, shut up" he stops and gives you an embarrassed look, you think his face goes a shade darker if thats even possible,  
"S-sorry Kakashi-Sensei" he looks anywhere but at you  
"I said shut up" you whisper in his ear causing him to jump  
"How did you get behind me so fast?!" he yelps causing you to chuckle softly, he shakes his head and gives you an accusing look,  
"What?" you ask innocently, his expression turns from accusing to playful  
"Don't try and act innocent around me, I know you're a dirty man, I mean, look at the books you read, they're by Pervy Sage for crying out load!" he smirks  
"And two, I know you're smirking behind that mask of yours" you raise an eye brow at him  
"Those books I read are pretty mild compered to what I am capable of Naruto, so if I were you I'd be careful what you say" he smirks, being cocky as usual you see,  
"Oh yeah? Prove it." he crosses his arms over his chest and waits for a response,  
"Oh Naruto, you should try hiding how eager you are about finding out before you challenge me with something like that, I might get the wrong idea" he stiffens making you smirk sinisterly, oh this is going to be beyond fun.

You take a step towards him grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him extremely close, whispering  
"I shouldn't keep you waiting then, should I?" you hear his breath hitch and feel his body tense as you snake your arms around him and make a hand sign leaving only a trace of white smoke as you take both Naruto and yourself back to his place.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooo sorry about the late update, but I have been really busy, and then when I tried to post this chapter it just wouldn't let me. I guess it's better later then never right? Enjoy :3**

In a cloud of smoke and just in a few seconds you're suddenly standing in Naruto's lounge room, you glance down at the younger blond to see him looking up at you  
"Kakashi-Sensei?" he asks, his voice cracking slightly, you sigh and let go of him allowing him to step back.

When he doesn't it slightly shocks you, but it makes your heart clench in slight hope that maybe he might share your feelings.  
"Yes Naruto" is all your able to manage without showing any emotion, you really can't fuck this up now, no, not now. Not ever.

He leans up on his toes slightly and lifts a hesitant hand to your mask, but stops half way blushing, looking away quickly,  
"Naruto." he flinches slightly at how stern your words sound, you almost flinch at how stern you just sounded.

You reach down and grip his chin in your hand and force him to look at you, while with your other hand you reach up to your face and hook a finger under your mask and pull it down slowly, watching him at all times.

His face gains more colour as he stares wide eyed at you, his eyes never leaving your face, not wanting to miss what he is about to see, you smirk slightly as you finally get your mask off. Naruto just stares with a stunned look on his face, his lips slightly parted in a silent gasp,  
"Something wrong Naruto?" he swallows loudly as his eyes focus on your lips  
"Why do you always wear that mask when you look like, a fucking sex god" he blurts out loudly, trust Naruto to say something like that.

"Because I can." is all you can reply as Naruto grabs you by the wrist and pulls your hand away,  
"Kakashi" is all he says as he leans forward and smacks his lips onto yours.

Its the most wonderful feeling in the world, your heart surges up as the slightest blush caresses your cheeks, you rest your hands on ether side of his perfect face and kiss back, letting out the softest of sighs.

There is a loud banging on the door and a girls voice is heard from the other side  
"Naruto! I know you're home! get your ass out here now!" you instantly know who it is, Sakura, why the hell does she have to ruin the perfect moment?  
Naruto stiffens and pulls away leaving you very irritated, groaning in displeasure, he gives you an apologetic look and goes to the door.

"What did I do this time?" he yells back  
"What do you think?" she yells back, you can just see her standing there with her hands on her hips and the most pissed expression, time to leave.

You pull your mask up and walk towards Naruto's window and slide it open  
"Wait" you turn to see Naruto looking at you, you wave him off causally and leave him staring after you, to deal with his problems, as you jump out of the window and onto the roof tops.

You dash across the roof tops, the cool wind rushing though your clothes and hair, today was probably one of the best days in a while.

Next time Naruto is coming to your place, that's if there is a next time.

**I am really sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I have had really bad writers block, I will try to make up for it in the next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gog, I still got a slight case of writers block, but I pushed though it for you guys. **

**Magical Librarian: hehe thanks for letting me know, it's fixed now :) thanks cuz! **

**Guest: I am trying to write it from his POV, so the reader can get a view of how he feels and what he is thinking about all this, hehe.**

**Thank you all for your reviews c: **

It had been three days since you had actually seen Naruto, Sakura's rude interruption was apparently important because Naruto left the village with a small team, and now he was apparently back.

You should really listen when others are talking to you more often, you have no idea what's going on these days, you look up from the book you were reading, well not really reading, you were just holding it there so people would think you were reading and just not disturb your thoughts, but apparently some people around here just but in when they please, today it was Sakura, they must be back from their mission.

You sigh and place your book down as Sakura takes a seat in front of you and orders some tea,

"I assume your mission went well then?" you tuck your book into your jacket and straighten up slightly,

"Sort of, Naruto made a complete fool of himself as usual, but we did successfully escort the woman we were assigned to, back to her home village, turns out she had a black market price on her head, but she's hopefully safe now" she sighs softly as her tea is placed in front of her, she digs into her pocket and pays the man and offers him a small smile

"Thanks" you watch as she takes a small sip,

"That's good news then, but why the long face?" she looks at you and frowns slightly

"Naruto has been upset with me since I went banging on his door, he is overreacting, he was late to leave and I was reminding him, jeez" she rolls her eyes and sets her tea down,

"Well maybe you shouldn't of yelled at him like that" you cross your arms and lean back In your seat, Sakura gives you a look and raises an eyebrow

"How would you know, unless" her eyes widen slightly and she gives a little gasp

"Oh my god you were with him weren't you? That's why Naruto was all nervous when he opened the door" she leans over the table and eyes you, well looks like the cats out of the bag now.

"Yes I was, but not how you think, we were just talking" Sakura scoffs at this and shakes her head

"There was more then just talking going on, Naruto was as red as a tomato" she smirks and puts her hands together

"You two a thing or something?" your brain is flipping its shit, how is she always so spot on, on everything?

"No, I am his teacher and that's not allowed" your trying really hard to keep your cool right now,

"You were his teacher, technically not anymore" she smirks at you and takes another sip from her tea, you try to just block her out

"Come on Kakashi, Naruto has it in for you, you can see it a mile away, and I know you share his feelings, I mean come on, you didn't try very hard to hide it when I left for you and Naruto to train alone" she looks at you intensely but you just shake your head slightly causing her to frown,

"Ok sorry, I shouldn't be sticking my nose in yours and Naruto's business" she blushes slightly,

"It's alright Sakura, I know your just trying to help Naruto" you sigh and run your fingers though your slivery hair lazily as you stand up from your seat,

"Are you going to go see him?" she looks up at you,

well it wouldn't hurt to finish what you started, would it?

"Yeah, I guess" you offer her a small friendly wave before heading out of the small comforting tea shop, leaving Sakura staring after you with a smile plastered on her lips.

"Now, where would Naruto be after a mission?" you mutter to yourself and smile, of course you know where he would be, looks like it's time to grab some lunch. Hopefully the main dish is Naruto Uzumaki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry My updates have been so slow, I haven't been in a 'writing' mood for the past few weeks, but as always, I'm pulling though for you guys ****:)**

You arrive at the Ramen shop, which was only a few minutes away from where you were originally, and already you can make out Naruto's back from where you're standing, you lift your hand up to move one of the cloths hanging from the roof and duck under it, taking a seat right next to Naruto.

"A ball of Ramen please" he ask the Ramen cook, he turns his head to smile at you

"Coming right up!" he states cheerfully and turns back to his cooking,

"Hello Naruto" you turn to look at him as he shoves another forkful of ramen noodles

"Mmmhhpp" he tries to form words around the food in his mouth, giving you a friendly wave,

"Try emptying your mouth before you attempt to talk next time" you smile as he frowns and swallows his mouthful, you get the sudden thought of him swallowing something else but brush it away before it can surface long enough to actually effect you

"Sorry, hey Kakashi" he scratches his head and smiles at you, you can't help but smile wider, you're really thankful for your mask.

"I see you're already stuffing your face" you state as you look down at the pile of bowls stacked next to him, he has only gone through four bowls,

"Yep!" he smiles up at you before shoveling another fork full of ramen into his mouth.

You shake your head slightly before leaning close to him and whisper

"Meet me where we first trained with the bells at midnight." You linger there for just a moment before getting up and patting him on the shoulder and smile like nothing was said

"Well, I better get going, see you later Naruto" you wave before turning around and walking out of the small Ramen store.

You walk down the lively streets of Kohona and window shop at your favorite book store, you look at all the popular book covers and pick out the ones that would be good reads and what would bore the life out of you for a while before someone calls your name

"Kakashi!" you turn to the deep voice to see that its Asuma with a huge friendly smile planted on his face, he must be in one of his overly good moods because he doesn't seem to have a cigarette hanging from his lips

"Fancy seeing you here, I was just looking for you" he causally walks up to you and leans on the wall, his eyes examining you

"Really? Why?" you ask in a bored manner

"Well actually, it's about Sakura, she seems… odd" he shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck

"How so?" your suddenly all ears as you straighten your posture

"She keeps asking Shikamaru if he had heard anything about Naruto acting a little odd" He gives you a serious look

"What do you mean by 'odd'? I was just with him a moment ago and he seemed perfectly fine to me" you rake your brain trying to think if Naruto seemed a little off, but nothing came to mind,

"Well ok then, maybe she was just concerned" he shrugged again and looked around

"Well I better be off, but thought I should just let you know, maybe you should talk to her" You nod and run a lazy hand through your silvery mess of hair

"Yeah, sure" he claps you on the shoulder before turning around and walking straight into a nearby tea store leaving you in peace, well looks like you have to go and find Sakura, that will kill some time.

You think of where she would be right about now and come up with two places, she was either training with the Hokage of she was with Ino, they seemed to be getting close lately and it wouldn't surprise you if she was with her right now.


End file.
